Misery in the Womb
by ClickyPen613
Summary: A young woman's journey through pain and hardships brought on by jelousy.


**Fan Fiction #1 Misery in the Womb (Ellen Page, Shailene Williams, Stephen King)**

The snow covered road and thick air didn't help the fact that Ellen Page had already been late for the first read through of Juno 2. The tires had no chains and the roads gave her no traction and seemed as if they defied the laws of friction themselves.

"Stupid Brakes!" Ellen said in the lonely car as she skidded by as what seemed as a freshly made pothole. This road was traveled many times by her and her cast mates due to the fact that the script writer just LOVED having the read through at her cabin.

Then suddenly a figure appeared out of the midst of the snow. Ellen swerved a hard right, thinking she could not stop the car in time, only to be greeted by a thirty foot plummet to the death.

The car tumbled over the side of the mountain with broken windows gathering snow and tree limbs as it fell. And almost as abruptly as she swerved, she came to a halt when she smashed into a tree with the roof of her car. The blood dripped on her face as she lay there, unconscious with her upper torso remaining motionless, halfway out of the passenger window.

Ellen awoke to the smell of chamomile tea and to the pain of broken bones. The air smelled of burnt flesh and she hoped and prayed it wasn't hers. She also felt a burning sensation on her fingers. She moved them and felt twine. Her body was so numb from her wounds, she cold only suspect she was strapped to a bed. When she mustered up the strength to lift her head she saw that it was almost night fall. But the thing she saw next would scar her for the rest of her life, if she had one.

The woman who stood before her at the foot of the mysterious bed had a face like no other. It was very young but seemed as if it were one hundred years old, s if she was squinting non-stop.

"Hello Ms. Page. I was wondering when you would wake up." the mysterious woman said. The voice seemed almost as if it were annoyed at something.

Then, all of a sudden, there came a wave of memory, like a smack in the face, to Ellen's bruised brain. She knew who that mysterious woman was.

"Who are you?" said Ellen, just to be sure.

"Why Ms. Page, I'm your number one fan." But that if phrase wasn't frightening enough, there came a loud cackle that seemed to bellow through the whole house.

"I know who you are." said Ellen trying to call the mysterious woman's bluff. "You're that prego Amy girl from the secret American teenager thingy." The mysterious woman gasped.

"I AM SHAILENE WILLIAMS! AND I PLAY AMY JUERGEN ON SECRET LIFE OF THE AMERICAN TEENAGER! GET IT RIGHT!" Shailene shouted, her voice booming louder than before.

"Okay I'm sorry. I don't watch the show…" said Ellen with sorrow so she could win over Shailene's pity.

"Well then I guess we'll have to change that wont we." With that, Shailene left the room.

It seemed like hours, in Ellen's mind, before Shailene came back into the room. In a sick way, Ellen liked her company. It was better than the cold loneliness of an unfamiliar house, even if they threatened to kill you.

Shailene rolled into the room with what looked like a hospital cart from the early sixties. The wheels were rusted in it was stained with odd liquids. On top of the cart there was a television that seemed just as old. "Where would SHE get THIS kind of stuff?" Ellen thought. "And why does she have a TV in the first place?"

"Why, hello Ms. Page. I'm back." Shailene said with a mischievous grin. With that, she turned on the television. After warming up, the television played that familiar tune with subliminal messages performed by spring flowers and pointless ladybugs.

"Why are you doing this?!" cried Ellen as the song played.

"Because dignity is the biggest price you will ever pay me or the corporate producers at America's Broadcasting Company!" then there came that familiar cackle in the air as Shailene led herself out of the room.

"No! You can't!" screamed Ellen.

"Watch me."

"No. No!" said Ellen as Shailene turned off the lights. "You can't do this! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Growing frail Ellen's head started to rift off into hallucination. Often picturing she was only in a movie. As if at anytime, that crazy teen from twilight would come in and do her part in the scene. The pains of her wounds were only part of the mentality of her character. Accept no one came for three days until suddenly, someone burst through the door.

The light from the door was the only light entering the room. All that stood there was a darkened figure. Its chest was moving up and down and it's breathe was long and  
flustered. It's hand reached up in flicked the light switch. It was Shailene.

Shailene's hair was ruffled and her clothes were unchanged, and stained with excrement. Hunched over clutching a ripped packet in her tightened fist she said with a low raspy voice, "Vanessa can't die."

Ellen was now wide awake in fear. "What?" she asked with a voice so dry and shaky you could barley hear it.

"VANESSA LORING CAN'T DIE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs with her ear piercing voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" said honestly by Ellen.

"Don't try to play me! You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

And then it hit Ellen like a bolt of lightning. Juno 2, the sequel. The sequel is where Juno gets married to Bleeker but Vanessa dies so the baby has no where to go but back in Juno's hands.

"Write it again." forced Shailene.

"But I didn't write it! It was just in my bag!" Ellen was getting scared. Shailene was getting serious.

"Fine. We'll just have to see about that wont we."

Shailene turned to the vanity in the corner of the bed room, opened the drawer slowly just to torture Ellen with the squeaking sound it made and the mystery of what's in it. Slowly but surely she pulled out what will be Ellen's worst nightmare. A small four by four.

She walked over to the bed and placed the four by four gently between Ellen's ankles. Then she knelt over and reached under the bed and pulled out a sledge hammer.

"Saw this trick on Youtube." And with that, Shailene swung as hard as she could for the right ankle and Ellen closed her eyes.

To this day Ellen Page never knew how it exactly happened. But the crime scene investigators had been sure this is what happened: Shailene swung for Ellen's ankle but missed, breaking off the bed knob. The bed knob flew through the air and hit a Kerosene Lamp, only for it to shatter and stab into Shailene eye. Without thinking she dialed 911 and sent an ambulance over. She died of blood loss before it came.


End file.
